happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Spare Tire/Trivia
Trivia *The sneak peek for this episode was officially posted 19 days after the previous episode. *Mondo released this episode on YouTube a month after its main debut, which explains why it's view count is so small compared to those of the other episodes. *This is the only episode to have a thumbnail of the end credits. *This is the first episode of 2014. *This episode has a title similar to the episode Spare Me. Coincidentally, both The Mole and Sniffles appear in both episodes *This is the second time a character (Lammy) has been killed by a bubble. The first instance is Cub in his Smoochie. *This is Toothy's first appearance in Season 4. *This is Lammy, Mr. Pickels latest appearance in the series so far, and Giggles' latest physical appearance (she appeared in one of Sniffles' dreams in Dream Job). *This is The Mole's first starring role in the season. *This is the first of only three episodes to air in 2014, followed by Camp Pokeneyeout and Dream Job. Lumpy and Sniffles appear in all three, and the latter survives all three. *This is the third instance of The Mole driving a vehicle in Season 4. In this episode, however, The Mole is not driving the van he has in Pet Peeve, and it is a different car than the car he has had in past episodes. Instead of being purple, it is red; instead of being a wide and tall car, it is narrow and short. *Every death in this episode (except Toothy) involves an explosion. **Toothy is also the only character who dies a slow death. *This episode was supposedly going to be released during the Christmas break, but it was delayed. *This is the third time Pop has killed other characters without killing Cub. The other times are Every Litter Bit Hurts, A Hole Lotta Love (Debatable), and A Handy Nanny. *This is the third time that Lammy dies (after All Work and No Play and All In Vein). *This is the first and so far the only time Lammy appears without her sweater. *This is the second regular episode where Cub survives while Pop dies (the first being A Vicious Cycle). *This is the first time that The Mole's face is seen onscreen, proving that he does not have eyes (though that was likely caused by the explosion which also ripped that part of his face off). *This is the second time that a character survives just by getting air pumped into their body. The first is Disco Bear in A Change of Heart. *This makes Giggles the fourth character to be revived after death, the other three being Petunia and Handy, (I Nub You) and Disco Bear (A Change of Heart). However, only Disco Bear and Giggles remain alive through these episodes. *This is the third time deaths were caused by a character lighting a match. The other times were See You Later, Elevator, Breaking Wind, and Going Out With a Bang. *This marks the first regular episode since We're Scrooged! where Sniffles survives. *If Giggles had not been revived, The Mole would be responsible for every death in this episode. Since she was revived by Sniffles, The Mole is responsible for all the deaths along with Pop and Lumpy. *This is the first episode of Season 4 without a video bomber, as well as the third episode of Season 4 in which Truffles does not appear. *This is the first episode where Cub seems to realize what death means (unless he was crying because of the injuries he got from the explosion). *Toothy's house seems to consist of only one room. *Since Giggles is revived at the end, this marks the first episode in which Lammy is the only female character to die. *This is the first time that Lammy and Mr. Pickels appear in an episode without Truffles. *This is the first time that The Mole and Pop are responsible for killing Lammy. *This is the third time that Mr. Pickels stays inanimate through the whole episode. This first happens in All In Vein, and then in All Work and No Play. *Lumpy, Pop, The Mole, Lammy, and Mr. Pickels are characters who often survive. Giggles, Sniffles, Toothy, and Cub are characters who often die. These two groups are reversed in this episode, with the former being killed and the latter (with the exceptions of Toothy and Mr. Pickels) surviving. **Coincidentally, all of the characters who often survive do what they do best in this episode (except Lammy and Mr. Pickels): unintentionally killing other characters. The characters who often die, on the other hand, kill no one. *This is the first, and so far only, time that The Mole stars without co-starring with someone in a regular episode. Cultural References *The gas station Lumpy works at has a very similar appearance to the real life gas station company Texaco. Superlatives *Pop's and Lumpy's deaths are similar to Mime's death in Just Be Claus. *The Mole's death is similar to his death in Gems the Breaks. Production Notes *David Winn, Warren Graff, and Aubrey Ankrum's voices are sampled for their respective characters, Lumpy (when he screamed), Toothy, and Pop. Category:Trivia Category:Episode Trivia